Broken
by JustSmile1
Summary: He whispered the only word his brain knew at that moment. Rose.


"Bow down Time Lord." The great Chief said in his deep voice. Martha struggled against the soldiers who were holding her arms tightly behind her back. A tear fell down her cheek.

"You have chosen to take the punishment instead of your companion, Miss Jones. Do you confirm this?" He asked sternly. Martha shook her head frantically. She tried to speak, tried to yell out a warning to him but the words wouldn't form. The Doctor glanced over at Martha and smiled softly.

"I do confirm this," The Doctor said. He spoke clearly and calmly, staring at the Chief right in the eye. Martha looked frantically around the hall, there must be something to get them out of here. Anything.

The white marble floor glistened beneath her feet, and the sunlight poured in the glass ceiling, that was rounded like a dome. The long wooden table stood a few steps up and sat at it where the elders of the Tribe. The chief stood on the top of the 3 steps that lead up to the table. The portal shimmered beside him.

Martha hung her head in despair, if only she hadn't been tempted by the jewels. She hadn't meant to touch them, only to look but it was as if they had a charm on them pulling her towards them.

Now The Doctor was going to take her punishment for her, she was too weak to do it herself he had said. The tears fell even faster now, as Martha watched The Doctor.

"Very well. Let the punishment begin!" The Chief cried and he waved his hand in front of the portal which started to move in a hypnotising manner. "This Doctor can see into your soul. It can see your fears and nightmares. It can see your dreams. It is going to re-create your very own personal hell."

Martha watched as the portal disappeared and in its place stood the thing The Doctor feared the most. When the mist cleared a girl was standing there. A girl, Martha almost felt like laughing. But that feeling disappeared when she saw The Doctor's face.

"Rose," He breathed. Martha gasped. This was Rose, the famous Rose. Rose walked forward trembling. Her short blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, and her heavily made up eyes blinked anxiously at everyone. The white vest shirt and long, blue skinny jeans she was wearing hung to her body perfectly.

"Where am I?" Rose said her voice trembling. "Please? I know this isn't Earth and I know you're not human so tell me where I am?" Her voice getting more confident with every word she spoke.

"Rose," The Doctor murmured again, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah," She replied. "Who are you?" She said in her London accent. Her face twisting into a frown.

"Rose, it's me. The Doctor," He said his voice growing more confused.

"What? You're who? I'm sorry, I don't know no doctor. Look I think you've all picked the wrong person to mess with or something, 'cos i have no idea what's going on. So could you please just send me back, or wake me up or stop doing whatever it is you've done to me" Rose replied her eyes begging as she looked around the room.

"Rose please it's me!" The Doctor pleaded, pain evident in his voice. When Rose only stared at him blankly he lurched forward and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Oi! What are you doing? Get off me" Rose exclaimed trying to pull away but the Doctor held on.

"You're here," He whispered "You're really truly here," The tears started to fall down his face.

"Of course I am," Rose replied her voice softer as she saw the tears. "Hey don't cry, shh, it's okay now."

Martha stared in amazement, maybe Rose was as brilliant as The Doctor had always said she was. Here she was on another planet, completely alone trying to comfort the strange man who she apparently did not know and who knew her name.

"What have you done to her?" The Doctor yelled at the Chief angrily. I winced at his voice, the wrath of a Time Lord was something to be scared of.

"We've wiped her memory. Only temporarily, she will not remember this meeting with you. She doesn't know you." The Chief said coolly

"What?" Rose cried "How dare you? You have no right!" She looked around the room her eyes scared and confused.

"Rose, please look at me. Just look at me for one minute." Rose looked at him wearily. "I know you know who I am, I'm not letting you go. Please my darling, look at me. Look right into me Rose." The Doctor said forcefully putting his hands on her cheeks and keeping eye contact. After about 2 minutes Rose gasped loudly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Doctor!" She breathed before he pulled her into a tight embrace. His gaze at the Chief was fierce and his eyes seemed to yell, _Go on then, try and take her from me. I dare you._ When Rose pulled away she stared at the Doctor with such a fierce look of love and adoration that Martha felt as though she should look away. They leaned towards each other and their kiss was filled with such passion and love that it bought tears to Martha's eyes.

The Doctor stared at Rose as he ran his hands through her hair. "You know Rose there is something I really think I should tell you,"

"Yeah Doctor, me too," Rose smiled up at him.

"Rose I..."

And she was gone. She disappeared, for Martha it was as if everything happened in slow motion. She saw the look of agony that crossed the Doctor's face and she could almost hear as his heart shattered. The Doctor crumpled to the floor, all the life he had- gone.

"YOU BASTARD! BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Martha shouted at the Chief hysterically.

"I can't Miss Jones, she was never real. It was just his imagination, the Portal just twisted it into the thing he would hate the most. I'm sorry Miss Jones but he thought he could handle it." The Chief explained calmly.

Martha stared at The Doctor who was slowly rocking himself whispering the only word his brain knew at that moment. Rose.


End file.
